


Let the Revelations Begin

by stuckonapuzzle



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, literally no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonapuzzle/pseuds/stuckonapuzzle
Summary: Alex gets caught by surprise, but realises he actually enjoys it





	

        I’m going to be honest with you, I’m not quite sure how we got to this point. Alcohol might have been the propelling factor in the events that are unfolding right now, but everything seemed so sudden my brain is finding it hard to make sense of what happened this past few minutes. In all this years of friendship, I can’t say I have ever thought of Miles as anything more than just a friend. But suddenly I think I must’ve been wrong all along and clearly supressing something or other. The fact is, Miles seems to be going at my neck like he thinks he is Dracula or something and it might be the booze’s fault, but I don’t care. I don’t care that he’s a bloke, I don’t care he’s my best friend, all I care right now is that it feels good and I’m kind of wondering why we haven’t done this before.

        I can feel his stubble rubbing against my neck and shivers run down my spine and my whole body covers in goose bumps. I can certainly say I had never quite experienced that feeling before, one more thing to add to the endless list of discoveries I have made tonight. He sucks on my earlobe and then pushes himself away for a moment, looking me dead in the eyes as if he wanted to tell me something. In the same nonsensical fashion of this evening events, I don’t know what comes over me, but I wrap my hands around his neck and crash my lips on his, stopping him before he could say a thing. I can feel him smirking, but it fades away quickly as more pressing matters take place. It gets harder to remain standing as our kisses get more and more passionate, so we stumble our way over to the couch trying our best not to trip and fall.

        He pushes me against the couch and is back to painting a picture in love bites on my neck within a fraction of a second. As he hovers above me, I can’t help but run my hands all over his back and even cop a feel at his practically non-existent arse, loving the sounds he makes when I do that. He happily stops his deeds to start unbuttoning my shirt, he holds his gaze looking straight in to my eyes again and as he pushes my shirt out of his way to run his hands through my torso he asks “Are you enjoying it?”, his brain has clearly turned to mush as much as mine if he can’t see I’m enjoying all this “I think you don’t really need me to answer this question, Miles”, I tease him. “Was just making sure this is ok, laa” he smiles as he unbuckles my belt and undoes my jeans.

        I decide it’s time I stop playing the submissive boy toy role and reverse our positions so that now I’m the one sitting above him trying to get his shirt undone and out of our way. He doesn’t seem to mind this change at all as he slips his hands inside my undies and grabs my butt “Always wanted to do this”, he points out, “Hmmmmm, I bet you did”, I can’t help but melt into his touch. Once his chest is on display I lean down and start leaving kisses all over it, paying special attention to his hardened nipples, and noticing for the first time just how much all that boxing had given Miles quite the set of abs. At this point both of us are already quite visibly hard and he starts rutting upwards as well as moving my ass downwards to try and get some friction going between us. In a rush of lust, I sit up again and make a real show out of grinding against him, my throat exposed as I have my head thrown back and the occasional moan scaping my lips. “Fuck, Al, you look so fucking good like this”, he holds me by the hips, still sort of guiding me.

        “I think it’s time these jeans come off”, he says trying to seem nonchalant, but I can tell he’s starting to get desperate for release just as much as I am. It doesn’t take long for me to get up and rid myself of my jeans and underwear once and for all as he does the same while still laying down. As I climb back onto the couch he slips his hand into my hair and pushes me towards him until we’re kissing again. This time everything is heightened as I can feel every inch of his warm, smooth skin against mine and it’s almost sensory overload as I’d never really felt many of these sensations before, such as the scrape of Miles’ scruff against my skin or the feel of rutting against his abs. Without breaking our kiss and barely moving away from him, I push my hand in between us and grab hold of him, his breathing catching as I start pumping him in a slow rhythm. He stops kissing me and presses his forehead against mine before bringing his hand to work on me as well.

        It doesn’t take long until we’re both panting and our movements speed up in search for release. Miles speaking words of encouragement and flattering me in the heat of the moment with “You’re so beautiful, Alex” and “Can’t wait to see your face when you come” is enough to have me on edge, and as much as I wish I could tell him all that was going through my mind, I am unable to form any sentences smarter than “Fuck, Miles…….. fuck” and a series of embarrassing moans. We’ve never done this before, but Miles seems to know my body as well as I do, because as I’m about to come I hear him whispering in my ear, telling me to let it go and I do just that as my breath gets caught up and stripes of white land on his hands and chest. Without giving myself time to properly come down off my high I keep rubbing Miles until he too comes to a climax, holding my shoulders as if his life depended on it, grunting and crying out my name as in a mantra.

        I then allow myself to drop my dead weight on top of him making a total mess of our situation, but he doesn’t even seem to notice as he’s already got his eyes closed and looks to be already falling asleep. “Miles?”, he pops one eye open, “Yes, Al?” “It’s getting a bit chilly here, yeah? Could you go and get us a blanket maybe? And some tissues might do good as well….”. Seeming completely unfazed Miles simply answers “I’ll go in a minute, yeah? Just gimme a second to *yawn* rest up a bit”. Unconvinced by Miles’ promise I reluctantly get up and go and get a blanket myself, coming back and getting into the exact same position we were in before and falling asleep like so, both of us remaining unbothered in our sleep until the morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ever fic I post in my entire life! I'm sorry if it's shit..... The title is shit, I know, but tittles are so hard!?  
> Also if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know so I can fix them.  
> Criticism is welcome! (just don't be too harsh, please, I'm a sensitive soul)  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this,  
> have a nice day!


End file.
